


Gamble

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Animal Attack, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gift Fic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anomaly had never opened within the ARC before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misaffection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/gifts).



> For misa_ffection in Fandom Stocking. Fills 'Paleogene' in my Primeval Denial bingo card.

James ran, cursing his bloody Italian loafers, which had clearly not been constructed with this sort of situation in mind. Twigs crunched underfoot and his side was beginning to twinge as his breathing grew harsher. He really needed to carve out more time for some proper exercise, though where exactly that time was going to come from, he hadn’t a clue.

Of course, it might not be an issue if the creature caught him.

An anomaly had never opened within the ARC before. It was truly a shame that the first time one did, it chose his office. It was an even bigger shame that the thing had basically consumed his entire office, desk and chair and, worst of all, James himself.

From now on, James was keeping a gun in his desk.

He could hear the thing squawking in the distance and knew it was only a matter of time before it caught him. The bird was easily as large as he was and while its short legs weren’t built for speed, it knew this terrain better than James did and was surely better used to running than he was. He needed to do something.

Hiding seemed a poor option. The bird would be able to smell him. He considered climbing into a tree but decided that should be more of a last-ditch attempt, as the bird would likely try to wait him out. James wasn’t certain how long he could manage to stay on a tree branch and would prefer not to bet his life on it.

Then James saw the branch on the ground, thick and sturdy and probably the closest thing to a weapon he was likely to find. He knew, intellectually, that what he was planning on doing was stupid and likely wouldn’t work. It might get him killed.

He knew he was going to do it anyway, for lack of a better option. He blamed it on the reckless influence of the people he was stuck working with.

James hefted the stick and stepped out to the side, behind a tree, waiting for the creature to overtake him. When it approached, James ducked back into its path and swung the branch as hard as he could. It smacked into the creature’s head, making the bird squawk even louder. Before it could recover, James hit it again, twice, until it crumpled onto the ground, twitching and then going still.

It wasn’t dead but it was unconscious. That was good enough for James, who only needed the time to put some distance between them while he figured out what to do.

One thing was certain - James was going to get out of here. No matter what it took.

**_End_ **


End file.
